Ordinary Wishes
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Songfic - PRiS. The night before C2D the Rangers each do some reflecting and some wishing for what might be...


_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. This is just a little PRiS fic set just before Countdown to Destruction. In fact, the night before C2D, so please excuse the slight messing with continuity, it just makes a better fic. It's a small songfic - the song is Ordinary World by John Farnham - Australian artist. Please, enjoy. Angel Mouse April 2004._

**

Ordinary Wishes   
By Angel Mouse

**

There was uneasiness pervading the Mega Ship. An air of gloom and despondency hang over the six Rangers. The last few days had not been a good time for them. The loss of the Mega Voyager and the Delta MegaZord had weighed heavily on each of them. They were now down to the Astro Mega Ship and had been frantically working all day to repair the damage to the Mega Winger. The loss of the Zords had been a blow they hadn't been prepared for, and they knew things would only get worse. The Alliance of Evil knew that they were damaged and would take advantage of that. The six rangers had returned from their frantic day's work and had spilt up, each wanting to be alone with their thoughts. But ironically, each of them sought out their friends and three pairs of despondent rangers found themselves in three separate areas of the ship, each providing comfort to each other. 

_

My Day Starts Off The Same   
It Looks Like It Might Rain   
But I Will Not Complain   
Cause I Can See The Sun 

_

  
I Say My Little Prayers   
Running Down The Stairs   
The Streets Are Going Nowhere   
But I Don't Care 

  
Cause This Day Is Beautiful   
Nothing's Gonna Get Me Down 

Cassie and Ashley were together in Ashley's room. They had been unconsciously found comfort in being together and doing all those little female things that they hadn't gotten time to do lately. Things that made them feel like normal women. So they had been chatting and giggling while painting their nails, doing each other's hair and just generally relaxing. They talked about what had happened and how things had turned out for each of them so far. They also talked about their hopes for the future and what it would bring for both of them. Both had hopes and dreams that they wanted to achieve that didn't include being a Power Ranger. Cassie wanted to get her singing career going again, her dream of becoming a famous singer still foremost in her mind. But she still held out hope that one day, she and Phantom would finally meet in person - without the amour and stress of saving the world to impede them. Ashley's dreams were a little more realistic. She wanted to be with Andros, no matter what, but she was also torn because they had barely been home since going into space and she found that she missed being on Earth with her family. In the end they had fallen asleep lying against each other on Ashley's bunk, feeling a little lighter of heart after their long talk. 

_

It's No Ordinary World   
When You're Here With Me   
I Take The Time To Smile   
I Have The Space To Breathe 

_

  
It's No Ordinary World   
When You Walk With Me   
I See Inside My Dreams   
Every Diamond Every Pearl   
It's No Ordinary World 

Carlos and TJ had been playing basketball against each other on the simudeck. Both were physically and mentally tired, but too worked up to sleep. Their game had gone on for a few hours until finally exhausted, they had slumped against the wall, sipping drinks that Alpha had brought them in. They too, had been discussing the future. TJ had decided he was going to give playing baseball professionally a try. He loved the sport and was looking forward to playing full time if possible. If not, he was going to applying for a coaching position at Angel Grove College, something he felt he had a good chance of getting. Carlos wasn't too sure what he wanted to do. Adam had talked to him about working with him as a stunt man, as he had more work coming his way than he was able to handle, and had been giving as much of it as he could to his friends. Carlos was seriously considering it, as it would be different, still exciting as being a ranger but a hell of a lot safer most likely. The two of them had laughed softly at that remark, knowing how true unfortunately it was. Deciding that the future would hold promise for them and feeling better about what it may hold for the two of them, they dragged themselves up and headed for bed. 

_

Everybody's Got A Dream   
Every Thought And Every Scheme   
And All The Spaces In Between   
To See The Clouds 

_

  
But I Won't Give It Too Much Time   
To Get Inside My Mind   
Cause All That Really Matters   
Is Here And Now 

As usual, tonight found Andros and Zhane together in the observatory on the Mega Ship. They had brought their supper up to it and were currently sitting together, sprawled on their numerous sleeping bags and looking extremely tired and disheveled. They had sought each other's company out almost by habit. Their long career as Rangers and also being best friends had given them such a close bond that sometimes it was like they acted as one person. Jackets were strewn in one corner and shirtsleeves were pushed up. The two senior rangers were just feeling completely relaxed. Well as relaxed as they could be given the circumstances. They watched the stars pass lazily by, not really thinking or speaking, just enjoying each other's company. After a while, Zhane stirred slightly and broke the silence.   
"When this mess is over, what are you going to do?" Andros glanced over at his friend, a frown on his face.   
"What do you mean, what am I going to do?" Zhane gave a tiny smile.   
"When Dark Specter is defeated, we've gotten Karone back from being Astronema and our planet is finally able to have our people on it again. What are you going to do then?" Andros was silent for a while and then he sighed.   
"I suppose help our people rebuild and get settled. Be with my family again, get to know them and get to know Karone all over again." Zhane gave a tiny snort.   
"That's what duty will make you do Andros. And you've got such a sense of duty. But I'm talking about your heart. What does your heart want to do once this is over?" Andros didn't even have to think about that one at all.   
"Be with Ashley. No matter what." The answer didn't surprise Zhane and he smiled widely, looking over at Andros.   
"See, that wasn't so hard." Andros looked him in the eye and his smile faded.   
"No, it wasn't. What's going to be hard though is reconciling the two. Duty or love. How will I make the two of them work together."   
"You can't Andros, no one can. So for once, you're going to have to decide between duty and love. And honestly Andros, for once, choose your heart." Andros didn't say anything for the longest time and then when he did, it was in a whisper that Zhane barely heard.   
"I want to. I just don't know how to." 

_When Your Laying Close To Me   
(When Your Bodies Close To Me)   
Your All The Joy I Need _

  
Your Hand In Mine No   
Reason To Take Our Time   
Surrender To Love Like Good Religion 

Zhane didn't know what to say to that, so he just sat there, thinking about it. Finally, Andros stirred slightly again and looked at Zhane.   
"I'll have to figure this one out on my own, won't I Zhane? You don't have any words of wisdom for me." Zhane sighed and looked up at Andros.   
"Andros, where ever you go, I'll always be by your side. No matter what you decide to do, my place is always with you. Be it on KO35 or on Earth with Ashley. But all I can say is this, for once, think of you. Don't think of others. Do something for yourself, to make you happy." Andros thought his words over and then shook his head. His sense of duty was strong, very strong.   
"I don't know Zhane; all those people depend on us. I don't know if I could do something so selfish." Zhane smiled at him.   
"Andros, it's easy. And besides, I'm positive that everyone will understand. After everything we've done for our people, do you honestly believe that they would begrudge us some happiness for once? Don't you think it's about time we had some?" And there was nothing Andros could say to that. Zhane's words were right. Sighing, Andros leaned back against the bulkhead, his thoughts a million light years away. Things were never simple. For a moment, he wished that he were an ordinary person, in an ordinary world. 

_It's No Ordinary World   
When You're Here With Me   
I Take The Time To Smile   
I Have The Space To Breathe _

  
It's No Ordinary World   
When You Walk With Me   
I See Inside My Dreams   
Every Diamond Every Pearl   
It's No Ordinary World 

The End. 


End file.
